The objective of this study is to determine if estrogens from plant sources can act anti-estrogenically in women therefore lowering their estrogen load. A decreased estrogen exposure appears to lower the risk for breast cancer, (1/7000th) relative to endogenous circulatory estrogens. However, these compounds bind estrogens receptors and therefore can block the action of circulatory estrogens such as estradiol.